Recently, virtual-real synthesis technology had been commonly applied and seen in all kinds of media, especially in public entertainment media such as movies and commercials. To achieve a perfect virtue-real synthesis, the parameters and the moving trajectory of a camera capturing a real object must register and match exactly to those of a virtual camera in a virtual scene, by that spatial disorientation can be avoided in the composited result of the real object in the virtual scene. Conventionally, the operations for registering and representing real objects in a virtual scene are performed in post-production that can be very tedious and manpower-intensive process. Moreover, if the image information captured is insufficient for reconstructing the camera trajectory in the virtual scene, or even there are errors in parameters registered on-site, the whole image record of the real object will have to be reshot all over again, which can prolong the whole composition production, causing high production cost.
Therefore, it is in need of an improved image composition method and system that not only can reduce the post-production labor cost, but also can prevent the conditions of insufficient trajectory information and erroneous parameter registration at early stage.